But I Only Wanted One!
by Lucinda
Summary: Vic Creed decides that he wants a pet cat. Nice, childfriendly story, I promise.


author: Lucinda  
rating: PG, some humor  
Main Character: Vic Creed  
disclaimer: not mine. Nobody from Marvel is mine.  
distribution: please ask first.  
  
  
  
He was bored, and although he wouldn't admit it to anyone, maybe just a little bit lonely. He had been alone ever since that little redhead had ran away, declaring that he was an insane homicidal maniac, and she refused to spend another minute with him. Not that he would admit to missing her.  
  
Right, his house was to quiet, that was the problem. There were no other sounds of someone else moving about, nothing to break the monotonous emptiness, not unless he wanted to chance daytime television. He wasn't that desperate.  
  
Past efforts and attempts had proven to him that he had 'difficulty initiating and sustaining an emotional relationship', to borrow the words of this one shrink he'd had to spend time with for a while. So, he couldn't just go out and pick up a girlfriend. For some reason, most women found him a bit intimidating. Glancing at a mirror, he frowned slightly, wondering exactly why his appearance bothered so many people. So he was seven feet of rippling muscle? He had the American preferred blond hair, and... well, more of a greenish yellow eye color than anything else. Maybe it was the sharp teeth or the claws?  
  
Maybe he should just get a pet? Something to keep him company when he was home. But not a dog, he didn't particularly care for them, and they had never liked him. There was really no point in keeping a fish, and reptiles with all their scales had never appealed to him.  
  
Well, that seemed to settle the matter; if he wanted a pet, it would have to be a cat. So, a pet cat it would be. But he was fairly certain that he would need a few things before bringing home a cat. The cat would need food, and bowls for food and water, and oh, definitely a litter box and litter to put in it. Maybe a few kitty-toys while he was at it.  
  
He made a casual trip through the pet supplies aisle at the nearby Wal-Mart, intending to go pick up a few things in preparation for a cat. He walked away with almost seventy dollars of things, including litter, littler box, food, bowls, toys, a kitty-basket, and some cat-treats. He'd had no idea how many different things were made just for pets... it was amazing.  
  
Maybe getting a pet wasn't quite as simple as he'd thought it would be. No matter, he'd been a professional hit-man, he'd served in covert military operations before most of the people in this store had even been born, he could surely manage getting a pet cat.  
  
Now, exactly how to get himself a cat? What did normal people, like accountants or factory workers do if they wanted one? Well, normal people could occasionally find people giving away puppies or kittens. Maybe a pet that was already past that awkward stage... a pet store? No, he'd probably walk away with another hundred dollars worth of supplies, and pet stores often had loose dogs to entice people to buy them. So, what options did that leave? He didn't want to just go out and hunt for strays. Wait... hadn't there been some commercial the last time he'd turned on the television? Something about the local humane society and pet adoption? Yeah, that sounded pretty good.  
  
He could go to the humane society and pick up a nice cat, one that had finished with the young and clumsy stage. He wouldn't have to worry about a lot of marketing tactics, and he was fairly certain that the animals would be confined. With that decided, he got into his Jeep and drove into town, searching for the humane society. He thought that everything would be simple now.  
  
Finally, he found the place, and parked his car in the almost empty parking area. He walked into the building, which was filled with blank concrete walls and concrete floors, and the scent of dogs and cats and... a ferret? filled the building. There was also one person in here somewhere... If he could find him, he could get a cat and go home. There were too many cages in here for his comfort. Ahah! There the person was, some little scrawny guy that didn't quite come up to his shoulder.  
  
"I'd like a cat." Vic was even trying to be polite. He didn't use any threats, and he didn't growl or snarl. The dogs still whimpered and cowered in their cages and kennels.  
  
The guy turned around, his eyes seeing a huge, brawny chest, and traveling up until he looked at the face of the person standing there, a face often seen on Most Wanted's and on a few programs about the dangers of mutants. Sabertooth. The man gaped, his face going unhealthily pale as he backed up, one hand fumbling at the catches of the cages.  
  
He was swinging doors open as he backed away, with Vic following him, slowly taking smooth steps, maintaining the same distance between them. After a bit of distance, the man found the smaller cages that held the small dogs and the cats, and started opening hem, fear rolling off of him like an over application of bad cologne.  
  
"H-hh-ere, have a c-cat!" He tossed a very startled grey striped cat towards him, the cat surprised and unhappy to be suddenly airborne. Then there was a sleek black cat with deep coppery eyes, and a ragged patchy orangish and white cat, and a half grown white kitty, and a siamese before the terrified man slipped, falling to the ground before scrabbling away as if he feared he was about to be ripped to shreds.  
  
Vic Creed was far to busy trying to sort out the cats that had ben flung at him, convincing them not to claw him. By the time all the kitties were behaving, the terrified man was gone, having locked himself into a room down the hall. "Right... I'm going to go home now. I came here for a cat, follow if you want in."  
  
By this point, he wasn't even sure if he really needed a cat after all. He was just going to go home, have a beer, and sit down to watch some nice relaxing wrestling. The cats swarmed around his ankles, and out the door before him, some headed towards his jeep, other cats just making their way out, a large number of the cats that hadn't been thrown also deciding to leave the noisy place of concrete.  
  
When he got home, he discovered that he'd somehow ended up with six, count them, six cats in his jeep. The grey stripe, the black one, the ragged looking patch cat, the little white one, the Siamese, and this long haired cat almost the color of rust that had a flat nose. Well, he didn't think his house would be silent and empty anymore.  
  
"But I only wanted one..." His voice trailed off as he led the group of cats into his house, watching them scatter to explore.  
  
end But I Only Wanted One. 


End file.
